classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
TV and Movies
We are making a guide to TV programmes or Movies in which Classics Cars have featured. If you would like to help out, add any TV Shows or Movies that feature a classic car to the growing list! Movies 0-9 2 Fast 2 Furious A A View To A Kill Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me American Graffiti American Graffiti II A Christmas Story B Back to the Future Back to the Future Part II Back to the Future Part III Beverley Hills Cop II Bruce Almighty Bullit Bustin' Loose C Cannonball Run Cannonball Run 2 Cannonball Run 3 Christine Catch Me If You Can (1989) Casablanca Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Changeling D Death Race Death Race 2 Dr. No Dixie Dynamite E F Fast & Furious 5 Flubber For Your Eyes Only From Russia with Love Ferris Bueller's Day Off G Goldeneye Goldfinger Ghostbusters Ghostbusters II Grapes of Wrath H Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Herbie Herbie Goes Bananas Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo Herbie Rides Again Herbie the Matchmaker Herbie: Fully Loaded Hot Rod Girl I It's a Mad Mad Mad World Imitation of Life J K L Licence to Kill Live and Let Die Laurel and Hardy (TV Show) Little Rascals (TV Show) LeMans M Moonraker Miracle on 34th Street (1934?) N North By Northwest O Octopussy On Her Majesty's Secret Service P Police Academy Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment Police Academy 3: Back in Training Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach Police Academy 6: City Under Siege Police Academy: Mission to Moscow Parent Trap (original) Porkys Porkys II Q R S Scooby-Doo Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Smokey and The Bandit I Smokey and The Bandit II Superfly Some Like It Hot T The Bank Job The Hangover The Living Daylights The Fast and The Furious The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift The Green Hornet The Love Bug The Man with the Golden Gun The Spy Who Loved Me Thunderball Transformers The Birds Thirty-nine Steps The Big Clock To Wong Foo (Thanks for Everything) The Long Long Trailer The Three Stooges U Uncle Buck Uninvited, The V W White Lightning X Y Z TV Shows 0-9 24 A A Car is Reborn American Chopper American Hot Rod American Icon: The Hot Rod American Pickers American Restoration An MG is Born Ashes to Ashes Andy Griffith Show B Beetle Crisis Bowery Boys Beverly Hillbillies Bewitched C Campervan Crisis Carfellas Car Warriors Chasing Classic Cars Classic Car Club Custom My Ride Car 54 Where Are You? D Desert Car Kings Dragnet Dead End Kids E Eastenders F G Get Smart H Heartbeat Happy Days I Inspector Morse I spy I Love Lucy J K Keeping Up Appearances Knight Rider L Little Rascals M Minder Motor City Motors Mr. Bean Mythbusters Mr. Magoo Mash My Mother The Car N New Tricks O One Foot in the Grave Only Fools and Horses P Pawn Stars Pimp My Ride Peyton Place Q R Rich Man, Poor Man S Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em Starsky & Hutch Superman (original series) T The Dukes of Hazzard The A-team Top Gear Top Gear USA The Garage Top Marques U V Victory by Design W Wheeler Dealers Wheeler Dealers: On The Road Wrecks to Riches USA X Y Z Category:TV and Movies